Fired Up
by FiredUpAuthor
Summary: Its not a fanfiction. But it started out as one. But I thought this website would be great to get my name out there. First of all I suck at writing summaries. So if you have any ideas. Please leave comments in the review. Okay so here is my attempt. Zendaya Cade is auditioning for her dream... to become a singer. But she's not your average girl. She is anything but normal.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Zendaya Cade a young and talented 16 year old was pacing back and forth in a theater lobby, in New York City, while her twin sister Eliana Cade tried to calm her. "Your going to do great Zendaya." Eliana tried.

"I-I know." Zendaya said with a dry smile. Her pricing gold eyes were full of doubt. "NUMBER 118!" Someone yelled.

"Hey clam down Big sister. Your going to do great." Eliana said. That was her number. Zendaya started shaking even more as she fumbled for her CD. She slowly made her way to the door.

She handed her CD to someone, and told them to play number three.

"Name." A male voice called, and he didn't seem pleased to be there.

"Z-Zendaya Cade." She stammered.

"Your not from around here are you?" A female voice asked.

"No." She said.

Then the music started. Zendaya sang one of her most favorite songs.

_Swag It Out by Zendaya Coleman._

It may have been almost a hundred years old. But she thought it was an awesome song. She loved vintage stuff like that.

When the music ended the man's jaw was hanging so low it almost hit the table. The woman gestured for her to come forward. Now that she was closer Zendaya could tell what they looked like. The man was round and wore a white jump suit and black sunglasses even though they were inside, he also had pale skin and dirty blonde hair that was closely cut and a go-T. The woman was dressed more professional. She had black hair, and her skin was a little darker than Zendaya's. The man circled Zendaya, looking her up and down. He stopped in front of her and he made a picture frame with his hands like a dictator. "She's perfect." He said to the woman. "Great style, great voice, great face. How would you like to the next big thing kid?" He asked her. When he said 'great style' she looked down at her clothes. She wasn't wearing anything special.

Just her favorite ripped T-shirt with the British flag on it, a pair of blue jeans with a hole in the knee, a pair of black flats, and her gold necklace with a red fire pendant on (she was never seen without it).

"Oh. Yes I do sir. But I do have a few conditions." Zendaya said. The man sighed. "What are they?"

"Their not much. But one day out of the month I need a day off. You know, for some me time. And second. I have four sisters, so one week out of the summer I leave to spend time with them." He thought for a second .

"Fine." He held out his hand, and she took it. "The name's Leonardo Rockwell. And this is Kate White." Zendaya walked out of the auditorium. Eliana was pacing back and forth, waving her arms while Zendaya's bodyguard Ryan Mustang was trying to re sure her. Eliana looked almost exactly like Zendaya. Eliana had _straight _brown hair, tan skin, and pink eyes (not the decease, her iris's are actually pink) they spotted her. Eliana tackled her in a bear hug. "Nice to see you too Electra," that was her nickname, "but I can't breathe." "Sorry. Did you get it?" Eliana asked. She nodded. Just then Leonardo walked out barking orders to Kate. Eliana wrinkled her nose. "Who's that?" "My new boss." Zendaya said cheerfully. "Your going to take orders from someone?" Ryan asked. Zendaya rolled her eyes. "Not like that. Besides you know Electra and I. What's that American saying?" "We don't take orders from no one." Electra finished with her arm around her sister. "Alright kid. We're leaving tonight." Leonardo said. "W-where?" Zendaya asked wryly.

"Los Angeles."

Zendaya was panicking on the plane ride to Los Angeles. She hated flying. _Oh-uh_. She thought. _Not now._ She placed her hand against her head. It was to late. She blacked-out.

She found herself back in the past. "Are you sure about this?" A boy asked. She look over and smiled. "Of course not." She said cheerfully. "Okay. That doesn't make me feel any better Liz." "Felix, Mephiles get rid of these bozos." She held out her hand in front of her, and two large dogs lunged over their heads. "Come on Nate." She said grabbing his hand. They ran for the exit. They were a few yards from the exit when they were surround. "Surrendered to us. My Queen" A reptilian voice said. "Never." She said, tightening her grip on Nate's hand. She took off her ring and threw it in the air. It expanded in mid-air changing into a staff. She caught it. It was made of a red metal and on the on the top was a red crystal in the shape of a flame.

"Your little stick doesn't scare us." He said with a reptilian growl. Her staff started glowing. The pole of the staff shrank and stopped glowing (it was still red). "It still doesn't scare us." It hissed.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said with an evil smile. A blade came form the side. Then a black and red blade took its place on her staff. "A reaper's scythe?" Nate asked. "You know me." "Umm... Liz your eyes. Their umm- red."

"Yeah I know."

She slashed the scythe into the ground like butter. She ripped it out of the ground just as easily. She sliced her scythe across the wall, ripping up bricks. Sadly they dodged every hit. Nate had to pulled her back so she didn't get hurt. They looked at each other and nodded. "Alice!" They yelled. A few seconds latter gun shot went off , and one of the creatures went down. Five more went off along with the remaining monsters. Someone stepped into the light, and it was non-other than Alice Lively. "You called." She said cheerfully.

"Come on we don't have a lot of time. Alec's waiting for us at the entrances." Alice said. They bolted for the door. They got out of the tunnel, and they ended up in a loading dock. Liz heard the sounds of battle in the distance.

"Come on you two love birds. He isn't going to last much longer." Alice raced towards the sound.

"Will you stop calling us that." Nate complained.

"Not a chance." Alice called from over her shoulder. Once they got there; Alec a frail, skinny white guy, was fending off against three gigantic serpents. Now that she was out in the open, where she could see. Liz could see them much more clearly. From the waist up they looked like mortal women (minus the green skin and scales) their eyes were glowing yellow and their pupils were serpent slits. Instead of legs they had two tails.

"What are they?" Alice asked.

"Scythian Dracaenae I think." Nate said. Alec was preoccupied with one in front of him. When a Scythian Dracaenae from behind used one of its tails to hit Alec in his back. He crumbled to ground.

"No!" Alice screamed. They'd been dating for a few months now. Alice raced to him.

"Alice! No. Wait!" Liz called out after her. Nate drew his sword.

"Forget about her. What about us." He said. Liz hadn't paid attention to the fact that they were surrounded. Her staff changed into a scythe. One of the Snakes lunged at them. Liz pushed Nate out of the way, as it slashed it's claws across her chest. Ripping her trench coat to shreds, and leaving three claw mark on her shirt. The Scythian Dracaenae hissed backing up when they saw that she was slowly healing. "What's wrong? Afraid of a little girl?" She asked. "Nate go hide now." He, Alice and Alec (who was now semiconscious) went and hid behind a crate. Liz shut her eyes and concentrated. She'd done this a million times. So it was no big deal. It came to her so naturally, it was like trying to open a door for her. She could feel her skin getting hot and her blood starting to boil. Her eyes shot open and the second she opened her eyes her enter body burst into flames. The Scythian Dracaenae backed up even more. Liz held out her hands in front of her. A fireball formed in her hands. She shot it to each of the Scythian Dracaenae. They all disintegrated.

Zendaya's eyes shot open. She looked around, the Sun had lowered and the plane had landed. "Hey are you okay Zendaya?" Kate asked putting her hand on Zendaya's shoulder. "I'm fine." She lied. _I am most definitely not fine. _She thought. "Come on kid."

Leonardo said. "Yes Mr. Rockwell." Zendaya said.

As soon as she took a step she collapsed. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She really was fine. She didn't feel light-headed or sick to her stomach. She slowly got to her feet. "I don't need you going passin' out on me. You okay?" He said. "I don't like flying." She said. _American slang is very confusing. _She thought. "Why are you yelling at me?" She asked. "I'm not yell-," he lowered his voice, "I'm not yelling at you."

They got off the plane. And walked to a car that was waiting for them. _What the hell was that? Why do I have these blackouts. Is she trying to tell me something. _They got into the car, and drove for a few minutes.

They arrived at The Four Season Apartment Resort. "Check into your room. And meet us back here tomorrow morning." They drove off. "Hey." She turned. "Ryan." She was so happy to see him. He'd brought her two dogs Ember and Cinder.

They walked into the lobby. "Name?" A man asked from behind the counter. "Zendaya Cade."

He handed her a key-card and said "Room 315, floor three."

They walked into Zendaya's new apartment, and started to unpack. It took them a few hours to unpack. Halfway through unpacking Zendaya's phone started to ring. Zendaya picked it up and answered it. It was Eliana.

_ Hey sis. Hows it going. I know its only been a few hours. But I bet you're having a fun time. _She just kept talking. Zendaya started to laugh. _What's so funny big sis? _"You silly." They talked for about thirty minutes, before she hung up. By the time they finished it was eleven o'clock.

© Copyright 2013


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

She finally drifted off to sleep around 1:30. She slept like a rock.

There was a knock at the door to her room. "Come in." She said sleepy. Ryan poked his head in, with his hand over his eyes. It was a sweet gesture. "You should probably get dressed Zendaya." He said. Then he shut the door behind him. She went to her closet, she picked out a black T-shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, and a pair of cream colored high heels (she still had on her necklace). She took a bath, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She walked out into the den, rubbing her eyes. On the table was her favorite breakfast food: scrambled eggs with a biscuit (one side with butter, one side with jam) and a glass of orange juice.

"What's this for?" She yawned. "Its a big day for you kiddo." He said sitting down in the seat next to her. Zendaya looked down and noticed that Ember and Cinder had their faces in their food. _Boy they must be hungry. _She thought.

After breakfast Zendaya and Ryan walked into the lobby. Kate was waiting for them. She took them to the Rogue Records. She lead them into an office. Leonardo was there along with four boys. They all looked about her age. Leonardo turned and put his hand on her shoulder. "Boys this is Zendaya Cade your new rival."

"New rival?" She asked. "Yes. That's why we held the auditions." Leonardo said.

"Zendaya this is Years of Generation." He took his hand off her shoulder. "Jimmy Emerald." He had jet black windblown hair, tan skin (not as tan as Zendaya's), brown eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and black Converse. "Kingston Knight." He had salt-and-pepper hair, blue eyes, pale skin. He wore a dark green long-sleeve T-shirt, blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes. "Carl Hernandez." He had black and brown hair,

black eyes, and he looked like a Hispanic elf. He wore a gray and red shirt, black jeans, and Converse. "Louis Micheal." He had spiky black hair, big brown pale skin. He dressed like a nerd. Zendaya found it rather cute actually.

"Hello it's nice to meet all of you." She said. All their eyes widen when she spoke. "Cool accent." Carl said. "Is it British?" Louis asked. She nodded. The boys started asking her a lot of questions. Ryan stood front of her. "Calm down Mustang." She said pushed him out of the way. "Who's he? Your old man?" Jimmy asked. "No. my bodyguard." Zendaya said glumly. "Why do you have a bodyguard?' Kingston asked. She looked at him and said "I come from a wealthy family. And if as many people were trying to kill you as they were me. You would _not_ want to be alone."

"Oh. I guess you have point." Carl said. The four boys gave her what they called a 'grand tour'.

After she got back to her apartment, she sat at the island in her kitchen staring at her laptop, with a pencil in her hand. _Thankfully _they'd found someone who taught British history. Her computer started to ring. It startled her because she was lost in her thoughts. She pushed the Enter button, and her four sisters appeared on the screen. Cynthia Kyle, Electra, Kat (not short for anything) Barnette, and Earthena.

Cynthia was the oldest out of all of them (17), and the prettiest (in Zendaya's option). She had shoulder length red hair with side-swept bangs, two miss matching eyes: one was deep blue like the sea, the other one was light blue like the sky, and (like always) were dilated like a feline, (she's part cat. Don't ask it's a long and disturbing story). She wore a simple black dress, her favorite black lipstick, (very few people can pull off black lipstick. But she can.) And her silver necklace with a water symbol.

Kat was the second youngest a year behind Zendaya (15). She had thigh length pure white hair, dazzling gray eyes, and snow white skin. She wore her mother's dark green knitted sweater that was to big for her because it showed her shoulders, and the sleeves were definitely to long because they only showed her fingers, she also wore a black mini-skirt ,and her gold necklace with an air symbol.

Earthena was the youngest out of all them all them (14) a year behind Kat. She had blonde hair always tide back in a ponytail, she has the brightest green eyes you'll ever see. She had on a cameo hoodie, and jeans, and her gold necklace with an earth symbol.

"How's it going Zendaya." Cynthia asked. "Oh great." She said statistically. "Except for the fact that I've blacked-out in the past, what twenty-four hours." Zendaya said. All their expressions turned serious.

If you haven't realized these girls are _definitely_ not normal. They may not have had the same parents; but they were sisters all the same. They were related because of elements. Cynthia was Water, Zendaya was Fire, Electra was Quintessence (Electricity), Kat was Air, and Earthena (like her name states) was Earth_. _And all the gods like the Greek, Romans, Nordic, and Egyptian are all real. These girls were stronger and more powerful than the gods. Together they formed _The Legendary Elemental Queens. _And they were much more ancient. They ruled over the gods. Zendaya and Electra ruled over the Egyptian gods. Cynthia ruled over the Greek gods. Kat ruled over the Nordic gods. And Earthena ruled over the Romans. "Gods of Olympus." Earthena said, "She might be trying to tell you something." "I know that already Earthena." Zendaya grumbled. "Yes you might know that. But what?" Kat said blankly. Cynthia waved the question away. "On to a different subject." She said. And just like that they started talking about different stuff. About two hours later she logged off of her laptop. She decided to go for a walk. To trying to get the feel of the city. She turned around after walking 3 kilometer.

She was about three blocks from the apartment building, when she was slammed against a wall.

"Its been a long time Your Majesty." A reptilian voice said. Then reptilian claws closed around her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Zendaya blew the creature off her. With her fire tentacles (she can radiate fire from every part of her body). Then she did what any human would do. She got the hell out of dodge. She dashed down the sidewalk; she frantically tried to unclasp her necklace as she ran. She found herself in a vacant basketball court. Then she was slammed against one of the brick walls with such force, she cracked the wall.

She peeled herself off the wall, crumbling to the ground. She got shakily to her feet. She was breathing hard, and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. Blood ran down the side of her face. But three seconds later the blood retreated back into the cut, and the cut resealed itself. Because of who she was she could heal much faster than humans.

"Don't you remember me Your Majesty?" The serpent asked. Zendaya clenched her fists. "No. Of course not." She said harshly. Zendaya ripped off her necklace and threw it in the air, it expanded in mid-air growing into a staff; the same staff that Liz used. Zendaya caught it.

But before she had time to react the Serpent thrust its hand through her chest. That definitely would have killed a human, but she was _not _some pathetic human. She started to laugh. "You little fool." Zendaya said. "You think you can kill me that easily." She ripped the Serpent's hand out of her chest. She had a big hole in her chest. Her skin knitted itself back together.

She shut her eyes; concentrated, channeling all her rage toward this... this thing. Her hair started flowing around her face like it was in water. She opened her eyes. Her eyes were glowing red. Her staff flew back into hand. When she spoke, her voice was

doubled over like two Zendayas talking in unison. "You shouldn't have tried to pick a fight with someone you knew you couldn't defeat." She said. And before she knew it, she had her hand around the Serpent's neck. "You will be the down fall of your own Kingdom." The Serpent rasped. "What do mean?" Zendaya asked. But before it could answer it disintegrated into red dust. _What the hell. It wasn't a Scythian Dracaenae. Than what was is? _Zendaya thought about this while she walked back to her apartment.

When Zendaya got back home Mustang was panicking. He was about to ask her where she had gone but stopped himself. Her expression must have said it all. She walked to her room and shut the door. Ember and Cinder didn't try to follow. They may looked like two Labs. But they were really two Fire Dragons; that had the ability to shape-shift.

Zendaya pulled out a large chest out from under her bed. She unlocked it, with the bracelet she wore. It was full of stuff that belonged to Liz Wells. Zendaya's past life. Zendaya had always been envious of Liz. At the top of the chest sat four pictures.

The first picture was of Liz and her friends when they were around her age. Who ever had taken the photo had caught Liz in mid-laugh. Liz was the kind of beautiful that would make super-models jealous. Liz's hair was so black to describe it... well think of the blackest thing you've ever seen then times that by ten thousand, than you get the color of Liz's hair. Even with her eyes closed Zendaya knew her eye color: they were the color of melted chocolate. She had tan skin because was Brazilian. She wore her favorite dress. The dress was black. It was longer in the back and shorter in the front. White lace boarded the bottom of the sleeves, the collar, and the bottom of the dress.

To her right was her best friend and lieutenant Alice Lively. She had black, brown waist-length hair, her eyes were brown as well, and her skin was so pale it almost looked white. She wore a black dress, with sleeves were hanging off her shoulders.

To Liz's left was Nate. He shaggy black hair, mischievous brown eyes,and olive skin. He wore black T-shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. He had his arm around Liz.

To the right of Alice was Alec. He had shaggy brown hair, green eyes, freckles, and pale skin. He wore a dark green long-sleeved T-shirt, and blue jeans.

The second picture was of Liz and Nate and their three children; Percival, Alex, and Rebecca.

The third picture was of Liz and her three sisters: Aquamarine Mizu, Kathrine McClain, and Paddy Hernandez.

The last picture was of Liz when she was five. She was sitting on her brother's shoulders. Her brother was Anubis the Egyptian god of the dead. They so much alike. She set the pictures back in the chest and closed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**To all those who read my so called 'Chapter 4'. I'm very sorry. I'm very sorry, I'm still new. Please forgive me.**

CHAPTER 4

She crawled into bed and stayed awake for a few hours again. She finally drifted off to sleep around 2:00 A.M.

She dreamed she was back in London, and it was Eliana and her's tenth birthday.

June 21st, 2098.

The party had just ended (though it wasn't much of a party). Eliana, Kat, Zendaya and Valon were all sitting around talking. Kat lived with them because her mother had died of Pneumonia when was five. She had absolutely no memories of her past or her mother. She, Eliana, and Zendaya had just found out they were Elements. Electra's lightening tattoo appeared on her right check. The tattoos are what humans called birthmarks. Zendaya's tattoo was on the left side of her stomach.

"So I guess your really a Queen. Huh Princess?" Valon asked. He'd nicknamed her Princess because her mother had a lot of money. Now you'd think since her mom was wealthy she was around a lot. Wrong. She worked all the time and was never around. So Zendaya (being the oldest of the twins) made it her responsibility to take care of her sisters. She took care of the cleaning, the cooking, and the shopping. Eliana took care of Kat. But she always found time for Valon. He was two years older than her, but she didn't care. He was her only friend. "Hey. Can I talk to you alone?" He asked. She nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room. "All right we're alone now." She said. Valon reached into his pocket and pulled out a cruelly wrapped box. He handed it to her. "One last birthday present." She carefully unwrapped it and her golden

eyes widen when she what was in it. "The bracelet I wanted." She gasped. "I told you not to get it." She demanded. Valon couldn't met her eyes. "I know." He shifted uncomfortably. He expected for her to hit him. But instead she threw her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock. 7:00 A.M. She picked up her and looked at the date. October 28th, 2104. She walked up to her closet, and grabbed a gray tank top and blue jean shorts.

She walked out of her room. The lights were off. _Weird. _She thought. She whistled for Ember and Cinder. And they came running. She nodded to the door. They bolt out the door. She had to sprint after them. They got to lobby and ran into the boys. "Hey. You wanna come to the pool with us?" Kingston asked. She shifted uncomfortably . _"_Umm... No."

"Awe... Why not? Its just water." Jimmy said. _That's what I'm afraid of. _She thought. They finally convinced her to go. Worst... Mistake... Ever. She sat in a lounge chair when a young (maybe 13 year old) girl plopped down in the chair next to her. Cinder started to growl. Zendaya snapped her fingers. Cinder:_But Milady..._

They can communicate telepathically. Zendaya glared at him. The girl held out her hand. "The name's Candace Knight. Kingston's younger sister. You must be Zendaya." She nodded. Candace started talking, then someone called her name. She got up and walked away. Zendaya pulled out her phone, and called Cynthia. She answered after the third ring.

"Hello?" Cynthia asked sleepily. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Cynthia do you have a minute to talk?"

"Well of course I do. What's wrong?"

She told Cynthia more about her blacked-out. There was silence on the other end. She half thought Cynthia hung up. "I-I sent you a package. You'll get it this afternoon." She said hastily. Then she hung up. Zendaya raised an eyebrow as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. A few minutes later her phone went off. It was a text from Kat. It read: _Cynthia just called. Next meeting in three days. _She sighed and sent back; Okay.

Then the worst happened. Water got splashed on her legs. Her eyes widen as soon as the water touched her legs. Steam started rolling off her legs. Her body hated water, and she wasn't to fond of it either. She fumbled for a towel, thankfully she dried off before anyone saw. Thirty minutes later she told Ember and Cinder to go home. So she could be alone for awhile.

She then decided to go for a walk on the beach, even if she knew it was dangerous "What's up Princess?" A very familiar voice said, and only _one _person in the whole

world called her Princess. She turned around and almost fell to her knee _almost._ It was Valon, she hadn't seen in almost two years. He'd grown, he looked almost six feet tall. He had spiky black hair, brilliant green eyes, olive skin. He dressed like a biker (which he was). He wore a plain black short sleeved T-shirt that showed off his muscles quite nicely, blue jeans, combat boots, and goggles on his head. On his middle finger was a red ring with a fire symbol. The symbol of a lieutenant.

She surged forward tackling him in a bear hug. If Zendaya was a human she probably would have fallen-in-love with him. Secretly when she found out she could only fall-in-love with one person. She'd hoped it was Valon. "Can you let go of me?" He chocked. She let him go. Valon sat up rubbing the back of his head. "I forgot how strong you are Princess." Zendaya crossed her arms. "And just _where _have you been?" She gave him a harsh look, and he had the_ nerve _to laugh. "Exploring." He said. Then he tousled her hair. He got to his feet, and offered her his hand. She was reluctant to take it. But she did anyway. They walked back to her apartment in silence. When they walked into lobby, Valon looked at it in awe. "That's pretty fancy." Zendaya rolled her eyes. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the elevator.

He told her all about Australia. "The water is so beautiful. Ahh... No offense." He said. "Non taken. Besides I think Cynthia will appreciate the compliment for all her work." Then there was a knock at her door. Zendaya opened it. No one was there, she looked down and saw a package. Then she remember Cynthia had sent a package. She wondered what it was. She set the package on the island in her kitchen. Valon walked up behind her to see what was in the package. She grabbed a knife, and she cut opened the box. Inside the package was a black linen cloth the size of her fist. She carefully pulled out the object and carefully unwrapped it. Her eyes widen when she what it was. It was her Life Crystal.

Each girl had a Crystal that keeps them alive. That's how she was able to survive her

fight with the Serpent man thing. Except Cynthia, she has three, one for the different states of water: Water, Ice, and Gas. Because they weren't human, they didn't live like humans (for obvious reasons). These Crystals kept them alive, almost like a heart and a brain for humans (they did have hearts and brains, but they use them like mortals did). So they could get killed and come back to life, like nothing ever happened. _Where did Cynthia get this? I hide it. _She thought. She started panicking so much, she blacked-out and she didn't have time to say uh-oh.

I studied the map of the five planets that made up the different Elemental Kingdoms. The Fire Kingdom, the Air Kingdom, the Earth Kingdom, the Water Kingdom, and the Quintessence Clan. "MOTHER!" That caught my attention. I looked up from the maps. It was Percival my eldest daughter. "We need a plan." She yelled at me. It has been seven years since the war between the people born of Fire and the people born of Lightning began. I sighed and put her hands on Percival's shoulders. "Percival," my harsh and ragged voice was full of power, and intelligence, "you need to know we are doing everything we can to end this war." She looked me died in the eye. Her gold and red eyes were trying ever so hard to unnerve me. Her long sleek black hair was tied back in a ponytail, like mine.

"What I need you to do is to go back to school."

"Yes ma'am. But I'm not going home." She said.

"Its like looking in a mirror." Aquamarine said.

Aquamarine Mizu had a thick Japanese accent (she was the second oldest). Her voice sounded like a little girl (which _did not _fit her personality). She had shoulder length curly blonde hair; she had a scar running down the right side of her face; it came down in a curve and almost touched her lip (from the years of abuse from her half brother Triton). She had beautiful blue eyes and pale skin. She was dressed like any other day (not like she was in a war meeting) a white sleeveless button down half-shirt (that showed off her _enormous _breast. Seriously she wore an E-cup. While the rest of us wore Cs... except Paddy she wore an A;) and blue jean shorts, and no shoes. Her tattoo was on the left side of her stomach, and she wore a blue ring on her middle ring.

"What's that supposed to mean Aquamarine?" I demanded harshly.

"Oh. Nothing." Aquamarine chided.

"Ladies please," Katherine sighed, "enough arguing."

"_Se_. She right." Paddy agreed.

Katherine McClain was the second youngest, she had a French accent. Her voice sounded like a lovely breeze in the mid-summer. She had pure white jaw length hair, dazzling gray eyes, and snow white skin. She too was dressed like any other day. A gray tank top, blue jean shorts, and light brown cowboy boots. She had a gray ring on her middle finger, and a gray tattoo on her left shoulder.

Paddy Hernandez was the youngest, she had a luscious Spanish accent. Her voice sounded like leaves rustling in the wind. She had light brown hair always tied in a ponytail, beautiful green eyes, tan skin. She wore a floor length dark brown skirt, and a dark brown long sleeve shirt, no shoes. She may have been the youngest but she was the tallest 6''1'. She _extremely _skinny, when we were younger she became ill and lost almost _all _of her body weight (long story, don't even ask). She had a green ring on her middle finger, and a green tattoo on her left hand.

"_Ma niece, _you must trust us to end this." Katherine said emphatic. Percival bottom lip quivered. Percival bowed her head

"As you wish Your Majestys." She walked out of the the room. I and my sisters went back to the maps, when someone burst through the doors of the Court Room.

"OH MY GODS. SOMEONE BETTER BE DIEING!" I screamed. It was Kallen. Paddy's Lieutenant. He ran up to them, fell to one knee, crossed his right arm over his chest and bowed his head.

"Kallen-_amor_ what's wrong?" Paddy asked. He stood.

"An entire legion of Earth Soldiers have been defeated by an army of Quintessence Soldiers." She sighed and studied the map.

"Take Maima, Helix, and RJ." They were her Phoenixes. Kallen nodded then ran from the room.

_The war ended three years later. With the death of my eldest daughter Percival. But she didn't stay died for long. _A voice whispered.


End file.
